


My Pet Orca

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Costumes, M/M, Makoto is a cutie, Nagisa is a not-so little shit, Sousuke is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto approached Nagisa about an anniversary gift for Souske, he wasn't prepared for the consequences. </p><p>Sousuke doesn't know whether to bow at Rin's feet or punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet Orca

"Nagisa!"

 

Nagisa looked over to the corner of the small cafe. Sure enough, the gentle giant himself, Tachibana Makoto was waving at him from one of the tables by the window. Making his way over, he noticed that he wasn't as chipper as he usually was. Maybe it had something to do with why he asked to meet him. He plopped down, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. There must have been a reason for this impromptu chat.

 

"Mako-sempai. What's up?"

 

His face took on a distinctly red hue. That only made Nagisa more curious. Makoto shifted, and rubbed his neck.

 

"Look. Um...why don't we order first?"

 

Nagisa decided to have mercy on him, because the guy looked like he was ready to implode. So once they had placed their orders, and each had a steaming hot drink (and a scone, in Makoto's case) in front of them, Nagisa raised an eyebrow again, offering an encouraging smile. Makoto shifted some more, took a deep breath, and blurted:

 

"Please help me shop for Sousuke!"

 

Nagisa had leaned back a little at the outburst, blinking at his embarrassed face.

 

"Haru wouldn't be very helpful. Rei wouldn't even consider it. Rin is too close to Sousuke, and might ruin the surprise. So...you're the only other choice."

 

He gave a smile, and then he broke out laughing.

 

He really couldn't help it, because he had heard that Souske was having issues as well.

\----

"Rin. Tell your best-friend to stop badgering me about gifts for his boyfriend."

 

Rin had looked up from his laptop, turning his head over towards his own water-obsessed boyfriend. Said boyfriend was staring at his phone, looking as annoyed as he ever did (which wasn't very). That's how he had wound up at Sousuke's apartment, listening to the normally stoic police-man ramble on about how he had _no_ idea what to get Makoto. Rin had suggested he cook for him, to which Sousuke had worried if it would be enough, to which Rin replied that "it's fucking Tachibana Makoto, of course it will be enough, he loves you, you love him, now stop texting Haru, he's getting pissed off".

\----

Makoto looked very unimpressed, arms crossed and pouting slightly.

 

"I don't see the humor in this situation, Nagisa. Sousuke is so hard to shop for! And it's our _anniversary._ I need a good gift!"

"Sorry, sorry, Mako-sempai. Have you thought of giving him you?"

"But, he already has me-"

"Not in the cute way, silly. In the _sexy_ way."

 

As predicted, the flush came back to his cheeks full force. Nagisa snorted. How could he still be so innocent? Judging from the sounds Rin had said he heard before Souske had moved out, they had an _extremely_ active sex life. It was like the two forgot they were _in a dorm._ With _other people._ Who _weren't deaf._

 

Coming back to the present, he slammed his hands down on the table, and stood up. Makoto jumped, almost dropping his drink.

 

"I have an idea."

 

He grabbed Makoto by the wrist, dragging him along. Makoto just allowed himself to be dragged, for Nagisa was strong in both will and body. Nagisa smirked.

 

Sousuke was going to love him _so_ much for this.

\----

Makoto hated Nagisa _so_ much for this.

 

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious. Your precious Sousuke is a closet pervert, Mako-sempai."

"But, he doesn't-"

"Yes, he does."

"How do you know?"

"I can't expose my sources. All you need to know is that Sousuke will _love_ it."

 

Makoto thought about his own library of Haru's worst transgressions that he had promised never to speak of. He could understand that. But that didn't mean that he was going to enjoy _this._

 

They were standing outside a large costume shop that Makoto had only heard about. Damn their anniversary for being in October. It was a collapsible giant of a store, and Makoto was currently trying his damned hardest to not enter under any circumstance. Nagisa was keeping a hold on him from the back of his shirt, and because he didn't want to relive that one time in high school, he had refrained from shrugging out of it and running away. That didn't mean he wasn't going to struggle for all he was worth. Nagisa grunted and held firm. He couldn't understand the problem, here.

 

"Look. You asked for my help. I am offering you _the_ perfect gift for Souske. Man up and get inside the store."

 

He did.

\--------

"No. Nope. Nada. I don't think so."

 

Makoto was getting irritated, despite himself.

 

Nagisa had been throwing outfits at him for the past two hours, and he had been trying them on one by one. But something about each just wasn't quite right, and he wound up throwing it back onto the cart. He was about to hiss that maybe the reason the didn't fit right was because they were _made for women_ when Rin let out a triumphant cry. Turning around, Makoto blushed to the tips of his hair.

 

"It's perfect!"

"It's...small."

"It's the largest size they have! And it's supposed to be skimpy."

 

Makoto grabbed the hangar before anyone else could see him and retreated back into the dressing room.

 

Damn it.

\----

"That's perfect!"

 

Makoto grimaced, shuffling from foot to foot. He tried to ignore the soft rubbing sensation against the back of his thighs, and was mostly unsuccessful. He looked in the mirror, and shifted again. The costume _was_ the largest size offered. But because he was male, it was still a pretty tight fit. But he had to admit, it looked...pretty damn good on him.

 

The killer whale costume was made of a short dress, a hat, and leg warmers. The long-sleeved mini-dress stretched tight across his upper thighs, and the front was decorated to look like the underbelly of an orca. A tail was attached, and it swayed with every movement. The hat looked like the head, and the leg warmers stretched over his shins to finish the body. He turned this way and that, getting a feel for the fabric and cut of the dress. He blushed. He usually wore boxer briefs, but they would show under the costume. He might have to...do some extra shopping, later. He placed his head in his hands, and wondered where his innocence had gone. A voice that sounded like Nagisa's whispered something about Sousuke, and he whipped his head back and forth to clear it. It _was_ worth a shot. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to stand a little bit more confidently. Nagisa clapped his hands together.

 

"So?"

"...I'll take it."

\------

 

Sousuke had been fretting over this for two weeks. He had the day off tomorrow. The other officers had been on edge as well, because a nervous Sousuke emitted the same aura that an angry bear might. No one wanted to poke said bear to figure out what was wrong, and everyone was relieved/intimidated when  Matsuoka Rin got up from his own desk, and petrified when he stomped over to the bear and smacked it upside the head.

 

A beat of silence, and then-

 

"OW. Damn it, what do you want, Rin?"

 

Everyone could breathe again. Rin snatched him up by the front of his uniform.

 

"I want you to stop being a damn wreck. You've had this planned for what, a week?"

"Two, actually."

"Even worse. Look, it's perfect. And I bet you anything that Tachibana's got an equally good gift for you."

 

Years of knowing Rin put him on edge.

 

"Why do you say that like you know?"

"I didn't. Don't."

"Rin-"

 

But it was too late to be inquisitive. He had wisely decided to close the conversation, pointedly taking out a thick stack of papers and beginning to work his way through the pile. Souske leaned his head back. Rin was right. He had been planning this for a long time.

 

They were going to the aquarium first, and then Makoto's choice of lunch. Afterwards, they would see a movie (a thriller; Makoto would have him to clutch to during the scary bits). A stroll through the city (he hated doing it, saw it as pointless wandering and no it was not because he got lost, Makoto), and hand-holding down the paths. And then they would go home, and Souske would cook dinner and dessert.

 

And then sex. But that wasn't going on the itinerary; that was untasteful.

\-----

Sure enough, the day went off without a hitch. The aquarium was interesting, and lunch was delicious. Makoto had, in fact latched onto Souske during the movie, and remained that way all the way until the ending. After insisting that he wasn't aware of the 'scary parts', Makoto had huffed and allowed him to take his hand as they strolled around. All of this had come to a head once they had gotten home, Sousuke noticing that Makoto hadn't said much on the way home. He wondered what was wrong; their day had been going so well. But Makoto had just pecked him on the cheek, and said that everything was fine. Dinner and dessert were amazing, and Sousuke had hesitantly given him his gift; a key to the apartment. It was all hugs and happy kisses when Makoto had blurted out that he had a surprise for him and darted out.

 

So he had made his way over to the couch, wondering what could have made his normally calm lover act...so..

 

_Damn._

 

W-where had he gotten that?

 

It fit him in _all_ the right places.

\----

Said lover was sporting a _sexy orca costume._ Rin. Rin was all over this. That bastard was the only person in the _world_ who knew about his costume...whatever. He was going to beat the shit out of him once his erection decided to go away. And from the looks of it, that was going to take a while.

 

Makoto strode over to him a little unsteadily, not fully balanced on the black pumps he had decided to purchase. But he would wear them nonetheless, because they matched the outfit and if he was going to wear this than he may as well go all out. And a not so tiny part of him was immensely pleased at the reaction he was getting. With an added boost of confidence, he gave a small spin once he was in front of him.

 

"What do you think, Sousuke? It _is_ a little tight, but it looks good on me, right?"

 

Sousuke reached over in a second; pulling an already unstable Makoto into a straddling position on his lap. He squeaked a little in surprise, before moaning deeply once he noticed how hard his lover already was. He threw his head back, and whined as Sousuke took that as an invitation to start marking his neck and shoulders. Hands slid under the dress, and good god, he was wearing panties. Pulling him even closer, he groaned at the friction it produced. Makoto was not satisfied with this, however, and took one of the hands that had been around his neck and stuck it between them instead; unzipping his pants. Sousuke couldn't help but roll his hips into the feeling, and Makoto whined even more when that gave his own erection a jolt of pleasure. Unable to do anything but rub against one another like horny teenagers, the first round ended on the couch with Makoto moaning Sousuke's name into a deep kiss as he came, and Sousuke giving a groan in return. Makoto broke the kiss, gasping.

 

"So...I take it you like your gift?"

"I _love_ my gift."

"I'm glad. I wish you could have been there with me. I tried on so many different outfits. None of them were _just right,_ though."

 

Sousuke groaned at the mental image of Makoto in all of those different get-ups. His dick gave an involuntary twitch, and Makoto smirked. Since when did he smirk?

 

He promptly decided to hell with it and picked up Makoto, who made quite a fuss about his shoulder, and carried him to the bedroom, shutting the door. Placing him down on the bed, he noticed quite the sight Makoto made; eyes half-lidded, face flushed red, lips swollen from kissing, and hair disheveled, all wrapped up in a neat little sexy bow. Makoto grabbed his face, bringing his forehead to touch his own.

 

"You do like this, don't you? Well, maybe we can try another a different time. But for now, you have your own pet orca. Don't you want to play with me?"

\-------

It didn't go unnoticed the next day by the boys that their friend Makoto had a slight limp, and winced a little when he sat down to eat lunch with them and talk about how it gone last night. Nor did it go unnoticed by not only Rin but his co-workers as well that Sousuke walked in visibly more relaxed and with a new swagger in his step, all traces of angry bear gone. Rin said nothing, just raised an eyebrow, smirked, and held up his fist to pound.

\------

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
